Chained
by MirkwoodLeaf
Summary: Kagura sat in the interrogation room. Her hair was messy, her clothes had dirt on them. She felt so lonely and desperate, being locked up by her very own brother. She knew that her friends couldn't find her.And here, Abuto was listening to Kagura's past. Gintama belonged to Sorachi Sensei. English is my 2nd language so please forgive me if I make any mistake. Eager for reviews
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Abuto watched as Kamui stepped out his room. His long, vemilion hair was waiting for Abuto to braid it. His forget-me-not coloured eyes were half-closed, veiling their magnificence. His white silk nightshirt weren't tidy at all. Well, making the Captain of the seventh division look gorgeous was Abuto's job, not Kamui's. In Abuto's point of view, Kamui never bothered to even try to help him.

No matter judging at what perspective, Kamui only looked like a teenager.

Sometimes Abuto would think about what he and Kamui will be if they are not Yatos and members from Harusame, and, of course, if Kamui hadn't got a fighting-crazed mind. Abuto knew that this weren't completely his fault, due to his past about being nearly killed by his very own father.

Abuto would probably be a normal man with his wife and possibly a child. When he got back from work, his kid would probably "attack" him with a big welcoming smile. His wife would probably be waiting for him in the family room.

Kamui would be a normal teenager, living with his father and younger sister. He and his sister Kagura would have a "fight" everyday, and their father Umibouzu, would be watching these two naughty children, laughing.

But since they were Yatos, none of these was possible. Last time Kamui talked to his sister was when they were having a real, Yato fight in Yoshiwara. Abuto remembered that little girl with incredibly strong power when her Yato Blood awakened. That wasn't surprising at all. She had the same blood as Kamui.

Even their eyes looked so similar.

But Abuto saw something different in the girl's eye when she was still the normal Kagura. It was the will to protect her friends.

Strangely enough, she still wanted to change Kamui back. She still took him as her brother.

Her effort was pointless.

No, actually. If Kamui was that cruel, he would just kill me or leave me alone when I was injured in Yoshiwara, thought Abuto.

"Abuto, since when did I become a transparent Yato?" Kamui's voice dragged Abuto into the real world.

"Good morning, Captain." Abuto said immediately.

"That's better." Kamui smiled sweetly.

He sat down at the table, without taking the slightest effort to tidy up his messy appearance.

Abuto knew what to do. He knelt down and started braiding Kamui's hair. It was a difficult job since he lost his left arm, but he was getting use to it now.

It is the most ridiculous thing in the world, thought Abuto grumpily, this should be done by a mother or at least, a female, not me!

That blonde girl called Matako in Keheitai, she would definitely laugh her head off when she saw a guy like Abuto braiding a boy's hair.

"Abuto, I think I'll probably visit Earth in several days."

"What? Are you mad again?" Abuto exclaimed.

Kamui slapped Abuto in face with his braid.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear what you say." Kamui's smile was so innocent.

"Nothing." Abuto couldn't say anything. This little fellow was his captain. He examined Kamui's white top and realised something was wrong.

"What have you done to your clothe? There's blood on it."

"Last night a servant was doing something I don't like." His answer seemed to have nothing related to Abuto's question.

"So you killed him."

"Don't worry. I did it with a smile. He'll go in peace. By the way, I want you to hand wash it and I want it ready for me to wear tonight, remember, I want you, Abuto, to do it. I only trust you." His eyes were as clear as a fine gemstone.

"But I just washed it last week! Besides, it's impossible to get it ready in just one day." Abuto thought he was going to faint.

"Then are you expecting me to sleep naked?" Kamui looked up with a perplexed look on his adorable face.

"Alright, you win." Abuto was speechless.

"Thank you, Abuto, you are my favourite." He finally finished his giant bowl of rice.

"That's all right, my dear Captain. Now get dressed." Abuto spoke sarcastically. He took off Kamui's blood-stained white top and put on his usual black Chinese martial art uniform. He tightened his blue belt as Kamui sat there, doing nothing.

"I'll send you to a camp on Earth and you can live with the other teenagers and your sister for a while. Then you can learn how to braid your hair and get dressed all by yourself." Abuto looked up at his Captain's pale face and complained. "I wonder how are you going to live without me."

"You don't have to worry a thing, Abuto. You are not Ungyou and I probably won't kill you accidentally."

Abuto noticed the way he emphasised the word "accidentally".

"Speaking of my little Kagura," Kamui said, "Do you have her photo?"

"How can I possibly have her photo? Who's her dear Nii-chan?" Abuto could clearly recall the beastly little girl he fought in Yoshigawa. "Why do you want her photo, anyway?"

"I want to invite her to visit our ship." Kamui smiled, "I'm just afraid that our people can't find her. Ah, here we go." He took a frame from the drawer beside and pulled out the photo. "You can have it, or chuck it away, if you want. I no longer need it."

Abuto took a brief look at the photo. A pale (Abuto judged it in the Yato standard) but still very beautiful woman stood beside a slightly bald man. Beneath them, there were a boy and a younger girl. They looked extremely similar as they both had vermilion hair and big, blue eyes, except boy's hair was braided. They were all smiling very brightly, including the woman who looked quite feeble.

Abuto realised that this was Kamui's family when nothing went wrong. Well, it's part of being a Yato, he thought and put it into his pocket.

"Bring her to me." He could hear Kamui's voice behind him.

Abuto managed to get the blood stain off Kamui's nightshirt. As he put it on a clothes hanger with several pegs, he ordered the servants to get another spare.

"Damn it." He mumbled as he saw the rip on the sleeve, "Why can't he just leave his clothes nice and clean? Go and sew it, I'm fed up with this stuff."

"Haha! Did I just see you washing your Captain's clothe?" A high-pitched female voice laughed.

Abuto looked up and saw the blonde girl in pink dress. Matako played her ponytail as she teased him: "Takasugi-sama never let me do this sort of housework, yet you, a man, have to wash clothes for your Captain! That's hilarious!" She giggled in a girlish way.

"Shut up, Barbie Doll." Abuto snapped, "He forced me to do so! If you ever want to be helpful to anyone here, then help me sew his clothes when he ruins them again!"

"As if I'm going to do it!" Matako sneered, "Bye, househusband. Takasugi-sama has MORE important things for me to do!"

Abuto rolled his eyes. "Women," he smirked, "Well, I've got important things to do as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A week later, Kabuki District, Edo.

The vermilion-haired girl walked down the street. She had a sukonbu in her mouth as she gazed around the people passed by. Kagura, Kamui's younger sister and a member of the Yorozuya, wandered down the street. Her red cheongsam with yellow piping flouted a little as she pranced along. Her purple umbrella protected her delicate skin nicely from the sun.

She was very human-like, so human-like that she didn't look like a Yato anymore, aside from her pale skin.

Everything happened unexpectedly.

Her arms were grabbed by a pair of awfully powerful hands, so powerful that even she couldn't get rid of them. The next thing she knew was that everything became black.

Kagura opened her eyes.

She was in a strange place, which she recognised might be a room inside a spaceship. Someone carried her onto a bed. She tried to get up, but then she realised that her hands and feet were all tied by ropes.

"Finally," Kagura heard a man's harsh voice, "Captain is becoming impatient."

She turned and saw a familiar face. There, stood a middle-aged man with chestnut-coloured hair. He wore a black martial art uniform and a large black scarf. It was Abuto.

"You!" Kagura exclaimed, "You are the one I fought in Yoshiwara!"

"That's right," Abuto was not surprised at all, "And I'm the one who saved you and that Megane from falling."

"Stop talking about this rubbish! If you are here, that means my Baka Aniki is here as well! Is he the one who ordered you guys to kidnap me? Bring him here and I'll beat that idiot up!" Kagura shouted at Abuto, outraged.

"Tut, tut, it's no need for you to do that. I'll bring you to him since you already waked up." He grabbed Kagura's collar and started dragging her through the corridor.

"Idiot-PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Kagura screamed but Abuto ignored her.

"Silence! You are as annoying as your brother!" After bearing two minutes of Kagura's shouting, Abuto yelled impatiently. "Captain, our guest is here." He opened another door.

Kagura saw the face. Once upon a time, when she was still little, it belonged to a person whom she trusted the most, whom she could rely on and whom she could call a "brother". Nowadays, the same face belonged to a killer, who was a complete stranger to her.

"My dear Kagura," Kamui smiled in the way he did a long time ago, "It's so nice to see you."

"What do you want from me, Kamui? Or, I should probably address you as, the Captain of the seventh division of the Space Pirate Harusame?" Kagura's tone was so calm, so calm that it even scared herself.

"Kagura, why do you treat me so coldly? Shouldn't you be happy to see your brother?"

She laughed grimly: "I don't have any brother. My brother died many, many years ago. Kamui, he died soon after my mother passed away."

Kamui's face darkened, his smile faded. "Bring her to the interrogation room." He ordered, "Imouto-chan, I'm sure you'll love there." He smirked as he paced away.

Abuto didn't take one more spare look on Kagura as he kicked the door of the dark, wet room. He threw Kagura onto the chair, untied the ropes and then put two pairs of cuffs on.

"So, Imouto-chan, how's your life going on Earth? I'm particularly interested in that silver-haired samurai." Kamui put his significant smile back on.

Kagura gritted her teeth and snarled: "I won't say a word about Gin-chan. If that's what you want, then I have to disappoint you."

Kamui didn't seem to be annoyed at all. He walked to her and patted her hair gently. "Kagura," he said softly, "Don't be so mean to your brother. It makes me feel sad. Remember how I used to tell you stories when you can't fall asleep? Remember how you used to sneak into my room and scare me when I was resting? Why don't you just tell your Nii-chan something he wants as a little reward?"

"I told you, that Kamui is gone. The Kamui I'm facing now is just a fighting machine." Kagura didn't take a single look on her brother's fake smile.

His smile froze for a moment. Then he grinned innocently again: "Then you have to realise that you are infuriating him." He grabbed his umbrella and slowly aimed at Kagura. "Bring me to that silver-haired samurai, or else…" He clutched his umbrella more tightly, "Probably I'll do something wrong."

"Kill me if you want!" Kagura glared at him, "I'll rather die than betray Gin-chan and Shinpachi! And even if I bring you to him, you won't defeat him!"

"I…won't defeat him? That sounds interesting. I can feel the eager in my body, the eager to fight him."

In Kagura's view, Kamui's eyes changed a little. It feels like as if it's glowing with faint blood-red light.

"Tell me where he is and bring me to him. He is strong, a lot stronger than a weakling like you. He is qualified to fight a person like me." Kamui pressed his umbrella even harder as it sank into Kagura's clothe. "I won't kill you. I have no use in weaklings, but I'll have to force you say what I want if you won't cooperate with me."

He fired the umbrella. This attack wasn't fatal, but it cause Kagura to groan with pain.

"Tell, me, where, that, samurai, is." He repeated the sentence word by word coldly, "I won't deliberately kill you, but I don't care if I cause you to die. I don't care if you are my family member. I don't need any."

"Kamui, you are so pathetic!" Kagura looked up and shouted desperately, "I saved you from Papi because I don't want to see my brother killed by his own father, not because I want to create a murderer! 'I have no use in weaklings…' I can still remember what you said. Weaklings? I bet even Shinpachi is a lot stronger than you, because we all have something to protect, while you and that freak Takasugi are only two monsters! "【BACKSTAGE Shinpachi: Oi! Why do you use me as an example?! Kagura: Megane, I'm talking about Shinpachi, the guy you are wearing, not you. By the way the author made me do it anyway. Author: Shush! We are videoing right now! And why are you here, Shinpachi?】

For a moment, Kagura thought she saw something flashed through Kamui's eyes as he lowered his umbrella. Then he turned and walked away.

"Leave her here, Abuto. Guard her and don't let her escape." He stopped and added, "Give her sukonbu, if she want any."

That's all for the update! Thank you for the supports and review~ Now let's take a look at the backstage…

Abuto: Hey, My lines in this chapter are so little! That's unfair! You tagged me on the title and then? GIVE ME SOME LINES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Author: Don't worry, Abuto-chan~ You'll have plenty of lines in the next chapter.

Kamui: What about me? Are you going to cut me out in the third chapter?

Author: Well… not necessarily. But your lines will be fewer comparing to this chapter…

Kamui: I'LL KILL YOU!"

Author: Hey lad, in this fan fiction, I'm the God! I'll cut you out if you hurt me! (turns to the canteen) Hey, do not give rice or anything to Kamui tonight! (turns to Abuto, Kagura, Matako, other extras, cameraman and everybody else in the crew ) Everyone, let's go and have dinner!

Kamu: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I apologise!

*beep*

【Time is up.】


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

【Backstage】

Author: Ahem, everyone, gather around…

Kamui: Yes, Mirky? Why do you have such awkward impression on your face?

Author: Since when did I give you the permission to call me Mirky? We received a letter from the reader.

Kamui: Awesome! Did she/he say I look cool when I was fighting?

Author: Shush! Hey Abuto, come here. There's something about you… (Makes a failed "Kawaii" face)

Abuto: Yeah?

Author: (Get the letter from pocket) She/he said that it's fun to look at nanny Abuto (Smiles as Abuto looks shocked), but…(turns to Kamui), She/he doesn't quite get YOU. What are you thinking these days huh? (scowls)

Kamui: Me? I… I just did what you told me to. (blinks)

Author: SHUSH! Admit it! You did it all because your insane thoughts! No rice for tonight! SEE this essay here? See? (Pulls out the essay) I have to deal with your (whispers to the reader: Ok, I'll face it. It's my randomness, not his) randomness while I have to finish it within one week! [The essay bit is true. I'm researching on Mark Zuckerberg's leadership qualities. Heeeeeeeeeelp!]

Kamui: Alright, I'll try to be normal… (Eyes become teary)

Author: Oi, don't do that to me! That's n-n-no use! (it's a big fat lie…) (Turns to the camera and said to the reader) Ok, I'll fix my-no, Kamui's randomness in the fourth chapter. Thanks for your review! (turns back and sees depressed Abuto)

Abuto: My, my, am I merely a nanny in the readers' eyes? I'm going to cry…

Author: Don't! Do you want be teary and be teased by Matako again? Yes she has lines in this chapter…

*beep*

【Backstage time is up】

This is so awkward. I want to go, thought Abuto, Why do I have to do this? Why does Kamui capture Kagura since he's not doing anything to her? Let her rot? Wait for her to be rescued? He sat on the chair in the corner of this confined little room and mused for a moment, and realised that Kamui probably let his "personal assistant" guard this prisoner because she was Kagura. If he did this because some other stupid reason, Abuto was not bothering to guess it. He'll waste too much time if he spent his life guessing his Captain's insane thoughts.

It was Kagura who break the ice.

"Hey, Madao the Second, I heard my Baka Aniki became the Admiral of this vile organisation. Is that true? I'm going to threw him off this stupid boat if you said so." Although Kagura tried to be optimistic, Abuto could hear the let's-hope-Kamui-is-NOT-admiral tone in her voice.

"Yeah, he's Admiral Kamui now, but I get used to call him captain." said Abuto absent-mindedly, "By the way, what did you just call me?"

Abuto knew what a Madao was.

"Is there something wrong with Madao the Second? You look like an extremely sloppy Madao. I thought a scoundrel like you will be happy to get such a praising nickname." Kagura sneered.

"Hey, stop! Why do all females on this ship are so annoying?" Abuto shouted as he dashed to Kagura's seat.

"Calm down, Madao the Second. Baka-Aniki wants you to leave me here. And also, I want sukonbu, give me some. Kamui said I can have them if I wish."

"Fine, I'll go and get you some to use it as a gag." Abuto slammed the door as he stomped away, complaining his horrible luck.

"Ha, Bansai-Senpai, look who's here? Why are you holding so many boxes of sukonbu? HEY, BANSAI, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" A familiar voice rang as Matako and Bansai passed.

"Yeah, I'm listening. It's Otsu's latest song." Before Bansai could even say anything else, Matako gave him a kick and then turned to Abuto again: "I thought that Kamui loves rice. Is he trying something that is inedible now, those vinegar kelps?"

"Shush, it's for that little wretch called Kagura."

Abuto realised he said something wrong.

"Kagura?" Matako's eyes widened, "You mean that little moron with vermillion hair? I'M COMING WITH YOU AND I'M GOING TO SPIT ON HER TWICE AS HARD AS SHE DID ON ME!"

"Right, I don't mind." Abuto replied, "Come and tease her but don't kill her or anything. You can do it since that crazy vermilion head Kamui is not.

So here came the blonde girl, with a dangerous passionate look on her face. Well, that wasn't quite surprising, since she was summoning all her phlegm (but the thing was it didn't work this time). Abuto couldn't really see Bansai's expression, and he wasn't bothering to do it.

"Aha!" Matako laughed as she kicked the door open (Author: poor door, being kicked twice in a day), "You little wretch! Didn't expect to see me here huh? Didn't expect that you have to pay for insulting me in front of Shinsuke-sama, huh? Well, YOU ARE WRONG! Anyone who humiliates Kijima Matako will go to HELL!"

"Oh, hi, dirty-panties, I didn't expect that you'll have appearances in fan fictions since you have so little appearances in the anime. By the way, did you get the dirty things off your panties?" Kagura pulled faces as Matako shouted.

"You-you little bitch!" Matako's face turned red. Suddenly, she came up with an idea. "Well, I've got news for you. There's a secret massacre going on in Edo two weeks ago. Do you know that?"

"Yeah, how do you know that?" Everyone who read Edo Time would know that a large, powerful mafia called the Pensazu, got slaughtered in their Yoshiwara base in just one night. Shinsengumi claimed that they destroyed the organization to protect Edo but everyone in their right mind would know that someone else did it. The thing that Edo Time DIDN'T say was that loads of innocent citizens got killed as well. The death toll of the innocent citizens was even higher than the Pensazu's and most of them were killed in a rather ruthless way. In fact, this is one of the greatest and most vicious massacres in Edo's modern history.

"It's all done by one person. You want to know who that person is?" Matako sneered, "Well, your precious brother did. The Pensazu had some little troubles with Harusame so he went to Yoshiwara. I know you want to change him back, Abuto told me so. But look! He can't and doesn't stop once he starts killing. Sad, isn't it? All your efforts are WASTED."

Kagura froze. "You mean, Baka Aniki did it? All by himself?"

"Yes, all by himself. He enjoys it. Takasugi-sama united with him just because his skill. Bye, bitch, I hope you enjoyed my news." Laughing, Matako strode away.

Abuto watched as the girl's eyes widened because of despair. He was not surprised that Kamui would slaughter the innocents as well. Then, a question popped up. Why did he put his weapon down and walked away all in a sudden one hour ago? Why a ruthless killer like he would suddenly become merciful? Was it because …what Kagura said?

"Abuto," Bansai spoke unexpectedly as he exited, "I heard something strange in the music of the girl's soul. It is an unbelievable mixture of the two completely opposite emotions, hope and despair. This mixture is like a fuse and her Yato Blood is the explosive. Do not do anything that will ignite the fuse otherwise the result will be unbearable. Be careful, her Yato Blood might awaken. I think she is trying to do something, even if she has to use the strength that she fears the most."

【Hint: Kagura said that she wants to be strong enough to beat Kamui in the episode right after the Yoshiwara Arc.】

Abuto remembered how the Yato-mode Kagura nearly killed him in Yoshiwara. "Thank you for your hints. I'll beware of her." Abuto said, although he didn't really know what Bansai meant.

Bansai didn't say anything else.

Hope and despair, interesting.

That's all for this update! To the reader: does this chapter partly gives hints to your question? Don't worry, the next chapter is in Kamui's point of view so more answers will pop up~

More suggestions to make this story better!


End file.
